


an ocean of fire

by octoberish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cooking, Eren Yeager Can't Cook, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Fire, Firefighters, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pancakes, he’s reckless too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberish/pseuds/octoberish
Summary: in which eren jaeger hits on the firefighter who saved him from his second-story house that may or may not have been accidentally set on fire by his cooking.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	an ocean of fire

Okay, so maybe Eren didn't have the brightest idea at three a.m. But believe him when he says that almost burning down his flat was not his intention. In fact, it was all Sasha's fault.

If Sasha Braus wasn't such a brat who demanded food in her stomach every 5 seconds, then maybe Eren wouldn't be in this situation right now. Okay, he had to admit though, it was Eren's idea to cook instead of just driving real quick to Mcdonald's. But c'mon, it was three a.m, he didn't want to go outside!

And that's how his apartment that he shares with five other people smelled of burnt pancakes and a mini fire that may have started and set off the smoke alarm. But really, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he set the temperature on the stove a little too high and it wasn't his fault that he had to use the bathroom while they cooked. It wasn't his fault at all.

"My pancakes," Sasha pouted next to Eren in the kitchen.

"Eren, what the fuck?" Jean, his other roommate, yelled coughing his way through all the smoke.

Eren laughed awkwardly, "yeah, you should probably call the fire department."

Another one of Eren's roomates, Reiner, groaned, appearing next to Jean, "again? Seriously Eren, they're gonna start to not come."

Eren only shrugged with a careless smile, "whoops." Reiner shook his head as he dialed the number. 

"You're lucky Mikasa's out of town for the weekend." Jean mumbled in irritation.

"Lord, don't I know that."

The four jumped back when the fire exploded suddenly and got bigger. Jean's eyes widened, "we gotta get out of here!" 

Now this was when Eren really didn't have the brightest idea. "What? No! I gotta get my phone, it's upstairs."

"Are you crazy? We've got a fuckin fire in the house," Jean scolded, bewildered. 

"It'll only take me a sec!" Eren called down, already halfway up the stairs.

Reiner sighed, pushing his blond hair out of the way rushing his way out of the flat with his roommates to wait for his insane friend. Eren made it to his room where his phone lies on his bed. 

The fire department arrived five minutes later and Eren still wasn't out. Reiner nervously bit his nails, a bad habit he has when he's nervous. 

"Is everyone out of there?" A firefighter asked the group. 

"No, my friend's in there! It's the window over there!" Sasha exclaimed, pointing to a window on the second floor to the left. The firefighter immediately yelled at his troop to get a ladder. 

Meanwhile, Eren was stuck inside his room with flames nearly touching his door and swallowing the whole hallway. "Of course, just my fuckin' luck."

He tried thinking back to what the schools used to teach you. Stop, drop, and roll? No, that's only if you're on fire... which Eren wasn't so how fucking useless was that? Heat rises, crawl on the floor? No, where the fuck is he going to crawl to? He was trapped in a room. God, these schools really do a shit job at preparing you for life. 

Eren gulped as he stared at the glass on the wall. He really didn't want to jump out of the window but it seemed like that was his only choice. He was about to walk over and open it when all of a sudden a head popped up.

The man tapped on the window vigorously, "hey! I'm a firefighter, open the window and I can help you out."

"Oh, thank fuck," Eren muttered to himself.

Eren opened the window and allowed the man to guide him out safely. He ended up being carried bridal style as the lift lowered itself down. It was only then he got a good look at his saviors face. Sharp jawline, short, blond hair, eyes like the ocean, and soft, pink lips. Now that was something Eren could work with.

"Hey, you're kinda cute. Wanna go out after this?" Eren asked, peaking up at the man through his battering lashes.

The man looked down and he raised an eyebrow but Eren could see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. Or maybe that was just from the heat of the fire? Eren liked to think it was a blush, though.

"Are you seriously hitting on me right now?" His voice was soft and delicate, and fell light on Eren's ears.

Eren nodded, "yup! Is it working?"

The man was silent for a moment, "...I get off my shift in two hours."

A smile bloomed on Eren's face and he beamed, "great! I'm Eren, by the way."

"Armin," The man replied as the lift finally reached the ground.

"It was great meeting you, Armin. And since I was able to retrieve this baby," he shook his phone in the air, "safely because of you, I shall grace you letting you put your number in it."

"Are you always this bold?" Armin questioned chuckling to himself.

"Only when I'm interested in someone," Eren replied smoothly.

"Good to know," Armin smiled, and it seemed like the ocean had crashed onto Eren, drowning him in a light that was far too bright to be humanly possible.

Oh wait, that was just the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> ah what a fun fic to write. i have no idea how i came up with this idea, i wrote it a while ago & forgot about it until now. it’s so cute though that i just had to post it. i hope you all enjoyed !! stay safe everyone <3


End file.
